


Dance your worries away

by Elydy138



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALSO PIDGE IS WEARING A DRESS, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I don't even know where to put it, Lance is cool, Pidge is cute, Somewhere between S1 and S6, cuteness, lol, ma boi, self doubts, song related, this is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elydy138/pseuds/Elydy138
Summary: After another successful meeting with a new ally planet, the team helps Lance set up something nice for his cute girlfriend. Pidge realises that teamwork is sometimes sneaky. And that her boyfriend is an adorable dork.





	Dance your worries away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Hope you'll like this one, I was inspired after seeing honestlyprettychill art, and I wanted to write something with those two! Not related to her art, but you should check it out, it's pretty awesome and cute as hell! 
> 
> And the song is "Hunger" by Ross Copperman! 
> 
> Enjoy, and please don't hesitate to comment, I'm always happy to read your thoughts !

“Tadaaaaaa!”

Allura pushes softly a reluctant Pidge in the lounge of the Castle, and suddenly all eyes are on them.

The princess has decided to share part of her wardrobe with the young girl, and dragged her into her room, hours ago.

Pidge is wearing a green dress. The long sleeves are tightening around the wrists and have chains to pass between the fingers. Her shoulders are bare, and the dress covers her neck with a triangular collar, highlighting her chin. On the chest, the fabric is decorated by embroideries shining softly, probably something due to Altean’s magic. At the waist, a thin belt made of round metal circles. Below, the dress is split on the left siding from the knee to the ankle, while the rest is simply floating around her legs, moving each time Pidge fidgets or shifts on her feet.

And Allura has managed to make Pidge wear heels. For her hair, Allura made a simple braid crown of it. And last but not least, the princess had convinced the girl to take off her glasses, even if it were just for a moment.

And they were standing in front of the boys, Pidge blushing more and more by the minute. But then, Hunk lets out a shocked but happy “You’re awesome, Pidge”, and everyone follows.

Shiro compliments the girls, Pidge for indulging Allura, and Allura for her hard work. Coran goes into a speech about femininity and practicality, and Keith just nods at her knowingly. But the one Pidge is the most aware of doesn’t say anything. Actually, he looks like he’s been struck by lightening.

Lance is standing in the middle of the lounge, mouth open in awe. Pidge sheepishly walks to him, her eyes flickering between him and the ground. When she stops in front of him, she seems to hesitate to meet his eyes.

That’s when she feels his hand under her chin, lifting her head gently.

“You look beautiful.” He whispers, smiling at her with stars in his gaze.

And just with that, all of Pidge’s worries dissolve into a puddle a love and affection.

They stare at each other, slowly forgetting the world around them, when someone unceremoniously clear their throat.

“Um, guys? You’re cute and all, but...” Hunk says, a bit awkward.

“Get a room.” Keith sighs.

“Pfff, jealous so much, Kogane?” Lance grins.

“Hardly.”

“Knock it off, you two.” Shiro rolls his eyes.

“You guys are just jealous that my girlfriend is awesomely genius _and_ beautiful as hell.” Lance brags while hugging Pidge. 

That takes her by surprise, and she lets out a small squeal. Only Lance hears it, and he chuckles. His eyes are glimmering with joy and pride, so much that Pidge feels her heart tightens.

“Let’s go, I wanna show you something.” Lance whispers to her.

He takes her hand and leads her out of the lounge, under the amused attention of their friend. Last thing Pidge sees before leaving the room is Hunk waving at her and Allura making a thumbs up to her.

“This… this was all a set up, right?” She realises.

As an answer, Lance chuckles again.

 

She doesn’t know what to say when she arrives  to the ballroom, which was still decorated from the celebration they had a few days ago, with new allies. Pidge remembers it pretty clearly, as numerous girls and women eyed Lance with an appreciating stare. Deep inside, Pidge had wanted to yell at their face that Lance was hers, that they had no chance.  _But didn’t they, really?_

That thought had scared her to the core, somehow she came to the realisation that Lance could leave her and find someone else. And it terrified her. It still does.

“What are we doing here?”

“You escaped last time. I didn’t have the chance to dance with you,” he pouts.

She blinks at him, not sure about what to say.

“What?”

“You left the party and I couldn’t find you. I was upset.”

His hand tightens around hers. She feels him trembling lightly.

“I… I didn’t think you would notice,” she whispers.

He frowns at that.

“My girlfriend leaves without a word and I shouldn’t worry? Seriously, Pidge?”

He sounds hurt now. She doesn’t dare to look at him, rather focusing her eyes on their intertwined fingers. At first, she couldn’t handle any form of contact, touch or closeness. Lance has been patient all along. He gives her space anytime she needs it, and comfort when she asks for it. She keeps pushing him away, giving him always more reasons to leave her, but he doesn’t. He always stay by her side, never too far, never too close.

And more than once, a little voice in her mind whispers viciously.  _You don’t deserve him. You’re a brat and soon he’ll grow tired of you. He’ll leave you behind._

She’s scared every day that she’ll go too far, that one remark or one comment will drive him away. She can’t handle having someone so close to her heart and turning her whole world upside down.

But Lance is here. He’s always here.

“I… I’m scared that one day you’ll find someone less troublesome than me and you’ll… I just don’t know how to do this...”

“Katie.”

She jolts when she hears that name coming from him. It makes her heart flutter, her hands hotter, and her insides twisted. She loves it and fears it at the same time.

When she raises her head, she finds him looking at her. She expects the scold that is going to follow, the long speech on how Lance isn’t going to leave her at any cost.

She expects anything, just not the fact that Lance takes out a remote from his jacket, pushes a button, and a soft music starts to play in the room.

The piano purrs softly, a low rhythm, and Pidge thinks she recognises a waltz.

“Lance, I don’t...”

But he smiles at her, and she forgets how to speak. He puts his hand on her waist, while the other one is holding her hand, and he starts to lead her into a simple circle. She has trouble not looking at her feet, scared she would step on him any time.

Then the lyrics starts flowing in, and she holds back a gasp.

 

 _One look and I can’t catch my breath_  
Two souls into one flesh  
When you’re not next to me  
I’m incomplete  
  
'Cause I’m on fire like a thousand suns  
I couldn’t put it out even if I wanted to  
These flames tonight  
Look into my eyes and say you want me, too  
Like I want you  


While listening to the music, Pidge forgets about her moves and lets Lance guide her steps. Which turns out to be easier than she thought. He obviously knows what he’s doing. Again, she feels her fears crawling at her neck. _Of course he does. He’s always asking to dance every time we have any event of that sort._

“There is a lot of people who are less troublesome than you.” He speaks suddenly, tearing Pidge from her thoughts.

“Uh?”

“I mean, you’re a total nerd, half of the time, I don’t even understand what you’re talking about.”

“Well, sorry if...”

“But you’re also patient, you take some of your time to explain to me when I ask something, you always make sure I get everything before you teach me something else. Despite being busy as hell, you comply with my selfish demands to have some time together.”

“Of course I would...”

 

 _Oh, love, let me see inside your heart_  
All the cracks and broken parts  
The shadows in the light  
There’s no need to hide 

 

She bites her lip, the words slowly sinking in. He must have picked that song on purpose. Music is how Lance communicates.

She gets lost in his eyes, and she feels like she has dived in the ocean.

“I know you’re doing your best, Pidge. I know it’s sometimes awkward or difficult for you. I know you need time. I don’t mind giving it. Because...”

“Because…?”

He takes a deep breath, his eyes flickering, and for the first time since they are in the ballroom, she senses hesitation from him.

“Because I’m happy just being with you. I’m glad I could met you at the Garrison, I’m glad we became friends, I’m glad I was here to see you grow into a wonderful person. You’re wonderful, Pidge. You’re a genius at everything you do. And me, I’m… I’m just Lance.”

“Wait, what?”

He makes her spin, and catches her back. She knows he’s just trying to distract her. Or to gain some time?

“Lance, what… what do you mean by ‘you’re just you’?”

“Errrr, I mean, I’m beautiful and I have the looks, sure.” He replies, trying to sound confident. “But besides that, I’ve got nothing. I’m a good pilot, but I’ll never be as good as Keith. I’m good with a gun, but I’ll never be as useful in battle than Shiro or Allura. I’m just… I don’t have _my_ thing, you see?” 

“No, I don’t.” She hisses, almost tripping.

She clings onto him, refusing to let him get away.

“If you weren’t there, Lance, nothing would work. You’re the one that drove us together, and you’re keeping it together. I seriously wouldn’t put up with Keith stupid tactics if you weren’t there to back him up. Hunk wouldn’t even have stayed as a Paladin because he’s scared as hell of battlefield. You’re the only one who doesn’t hesitate to go against Shiro’s orders when no one else dares to say ‘no’. And you’re… you’re the one who makes me happy. Before, all I could think about was to find Matt and my father, but at some point I lost hope. You picked me up there and helped me keeping faith. You’re Lance, that is _your_ thing. Just be yourself.” 

When she stops talking, she’s out of breath, her eyes are glittering with tears, and her lips are trembling. But at no time she advert her gaze, making sure that Lance was looking at her.

She wants him to understand, she wants to sweep away his worries, she wants him to smile again.

And he does. A soft, loving smile, while his eyes are leaking small tears.

“I think that’s the first time I heard you talk so much about something that isn’t tech.”

“Hush it, would you?”

She rests her head against his chest, her free arm on his back, keeping them close.

“Thank you.” He whispers after a while.

They dance for what seems to be an eternity, the song being repeated hundred times, but neither of them cares. At some point, Lance guides Pidge into some other steps, and she finds herself having fun in it. Their laughs crack into the room like bells, and they forget about the world around them.

 

When Pidge asks him if they can stop, he stares at her suspiciously, and suddenly, he lifts her up by holding her waist.

“Lance! What are you...”

He walks to the stairs, and gently puts her on the steps. Then, without a word, he reaches for the heels and takes them off softly. She hisses, finally free of the torture she endured for a while now.

“You should have told me.” He says with a sad smile.

“I was having a good time. And it was nice to see the world from a higher point.”

He rolls his eyes, and sits next to her.

“I wouldn’t want anyone else in the entire universe, Pidge,” he whispers to her ears, making her shiver.

“Hey, that isn’t fair, McLain.”

“Never said that love is fair.”

“What- the hell. What?!”

Lance bursts into a joyful laugh, and hugs Pidge by her waist. He kisses her on her temple, and she lets out a surprised squeak.

“But it’s true. I love you, Pidge… Katie. I love _you_.” 

The word get s caught up in her throat, it tightens so much it hurts, and she can’t find any strength to speak. So she grabs Lance’s collar and makes him leans on her, and kisses him on the lips, awkward, shy, yet determined. At first taken by surprise, he quickly gives in and holds her even closer. 

_I made her lost her words_ , he thinks, trying not to be too proud of himself. 

When she breaks the kiss, she lets her head fall in his shoulder.

“I… I love you too.” She whispers, hugging him.

He hugs her back. He feels like his heart is pounding so hard it’s gonna tear off his chest and explode. And for once, he’s the one who doesn’t find his words. He’s just happy. He’s happy with Pidge.


End file.
